Nanospecials
by Nanoman94
Summary: Basically, a few oneshots I post up in response to the Fans. Any good idea they give me might be represented here, or a holiday or view count kind of thing. Since anything can happen here, I'm rating this for Teens. For what, well, it's pretty much everything.
1. 500,000 Views Celebration

Nanospecial 1: 500,000 Views Celebration!

The room was rather large, its size comparable to the ballroom of Beast's Castle. In fact, with the Keyblade Knight Zack's help, that's where the party was taking place. The host of the castle was not present, as he had an important errand to run, but that didn't stop the party from going into full swing.

Among the guests were the Pokémon people, Zack, Kiara, and Rex. From the planet of Earth, Keyblade Knight Zack, Xion, and Mike were present. Sortiara, Dyce, and Owain visited from Skyrim, and Daylight Dusk roamed the floor, trying out food he couldn't get in Equestria. A few background characters loitered around as well, but there are just too many for a humble author like myself to name.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" I asked from a microphone. I was standing at a podium stationed at the far end of the hall, near the balcony outside. "I, as you all may know, am Nanoman. We're here to celebrate all of your tales of adventure, all your tales of romance, and tales of tragedy!"

A cheer erupted in the crowd, Owain using both fingers to whistle as he hovered in midair. "This party is being thrown to celebrate ALL my stories. Since my debut in 2008, my stories have now reached a grand total of five-hundred thousand unique viewers. This isn't a count of returning viewers, though- just the number of people who have stumbled across us on the site."

More cheers. "Now, I invite you all to just relax and enjoy, and mingle around with others. Have fun!" I stepped down from the podium, and general conversation flowed through the hall. Here's some of those conversations:

~Zack and Zack~

"So, your name's Zack too, right? We met in the Reverse World." I said to the guy with a metal arm.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. You helped me save Giratina. And I helped you recover a pretty little rock." That annoyed me a little, but I let it slide as I sipped on my glass of punch.

"Yeah. How's things going with finding your girl?" I asked.

"Not too bad. Found her, saved her, and now I'm stranded in a cave with her, a psychopathic Absol, a less bloodthirsty one, a smart Espeon, and an unconscious Umbreon. What about you and your girl?"

"I've recovered more than half her soul. Right now, we've left a world of magical talking ponies." I shuddered. "I swear, I must have lost some of my masculinity just from _being _there."

"Talking ponies? Like that guy over there?" He pointed to a light-blue unicorn; no, Alicorn, I noticed the wings second.

"Yeah, but I didn't see him. Anyways, I hope the next world I go to has humans on it. I mean, what's next? Talking foxes or rabbits?"

"What's a fox or a rabbit?"

~Owain and Xion~

"Hey, girl, fancy a dance?" I heard a voice say to me. The music had started to play long before. I turned around to see a man who was half-bird, looking down on me with a smile. I remembered the nametags we have pinned to our chests, and he was Owain. His breath smelled of so much alcohol it was revolting.

{I'd rather not…} I wrote down on my pad. He seemed curious as to why I was writing. When I showed him the pad, he shooed it away.

"I don't read much, lovely lass. Let's just dance!" He grabbed my arm, and I commanded myself to make some sort of sound. Unfortunately, I was still mute. He whirled me around the dance floor in big circles, and I was barely able to keep up.

After a few songs, he finally let go of me. Well, everything except my right hand. "C'mon, lovely lass, let's go somewhere more private." He said. I tried to struggle away, but his claw was too strong for me. He led me out of the ballroom, and into the East Wing of the castle, where we could stay in rooms for the night. He opened a door, and led me to the bed.

Oh, no, this wasn't going to happen. A few minutes later, a servant of the castle, a small clock named Cogsworth, saw me exit the room with my Keyblade slung across my shoulders. When he looked in the room to investigate, all he would see was a half-naked Owain, knocked out cold.

~Daylight Dusk, Dyce, and Rex~

*Note: all Pokémon are fitted with translators.

I was in the oddest situation yet. Here I was, talking to not only something called a "Lucario," but a talking horse-unicorn-pegasus who apparently had magical powers. "So what's your story?" I asked them, trying to make conversation.

The pegasus/unicorn spoke first. "I'm Daylight Dusk, either Day or Dusk for short. Basically, I was created to stop a powerful evil from destroying the world. That evil was ruthlessly killing other ponies; my parents sent me back in time to stop it before it came into being."

Rex, the Lucario, spoke up next. "I was saved from a pack of Kirlia by Zack over there," He gestured towards a kid with a metal arm. "After that, I went travelling with him. We're now trying to save the world from an evil scientist."

I spoke. "I'm Dyce. I'm apparently a Dragonborn, which gives me magical powers known as 'shouts'. I'm trying to save Skyrim from being destroyed by dragons." Something clicked.

Day spoke. "So, we're all given magical powers."

Rex responded, "And we all are trying to save the world."

I said something next. "And the thing that's threatening our worlds is a being of pure evil."

We all looked at each other, then jumped closer, each of us hugging one another. We all shouted at the same time, "SOMEBODY UNDERSTANDS!"

~Sortiara and Mike~

A girl was walking up to me. By her smell, she had a little too much mead. My lucky day. "Hello, uh… Sortiara." I said casually.

"Hey… *hic* Mike…" She said. Man, this chic was _wasted. _"What're you… *hic* doing?"

"Nothing much." I thought for a second. "You gonna show me your tits or what?" I led her into a private room. Score one for the backup cast.

~Kiara and ?~

I aimlessly wandered around the room, not really knowing my place here. That's when she walked up to me- a Pokémon. I've read online, since that's all I could. This was Kiara. "Hello," she said. "Who are you?"

"Elaias." I responded. I grabbed a bottle of mead, the label saying "Black-Briar" on it. I bit the cork off and drank generously. I can't get drunk, since my powers forbade that. I've won a fair few drinking contests.

"Where are you from? And why do you have that hood on?" She asked me.

"I'm not from anywhere, not anymore. I have the hood on because I'm not really part of your people's thing anymore." I sighed. "My stories were deleted before yours even came into being."

"How horrible! But you must still be important, since Nanoman invited you here." She pressed the subject.

"I was the first main character he ever wrote about. He took my work down, but never forgot me, just leaving me to myself. However, I don't mind. I sit at home, drinking mead and not really doing anything."

"Maybe you should ask for your story to be re-written?" She asked. Now there's an idea…

~My POV again~

Several hours later, I stood up to the podium again. This time I wore sunglasses. "Did everyone here have a good time?" I asked. Most cheered, although I saw Xion leaning unhappily against a wall.

"That's good. Now, before you all head back to your world, a man called Agent J would like to have a word with you all." I let him walk up, as he wore a black suit and sunglasses as well.

"Now, I'm going to need you to all look up here, at this." He said, pulling out a small, silver stick. It flashed several seconds later, and I hit a button afterwards to drop everyone into a trapdoor. That would send them back to their own worlds, through the power of my own imagination.

"Thanks, J. Didn't want any of them to bring that up in the stories."

"No problem." He said, jumping down the trapdoor next to us. I followed, heading back to the real world.

Unknown to me, Owain drunkenly walked back into the hall form a private room and fell in as well.


	2. Nobody's Romantic

Nanospecial 2  
~Nobody's Romantic~  
Takes place during Ch 13 of Dragonend and between Equestrian Keyblades and Keys of Falana.

(A/N: so someone pm'd me about Owain and Xion's little subchapter in the first nanospecial. He wanted it to continue, so I thought I'd indulge a little. As a reminder, anything that happens in these *extra* stories IS CANNON to any of my others.)

_Xion_

I woke up after a restful nap on the gummi ship, Ruby having fallen asleep in a bunk below Zack's. I wasn't in my bed, however. I was laying down in a grassy field, surrounded by leafless trees and the ruins of a building, medieval in origin. A thick fog was everywhere, and I couldn't see more than fifteen feet around me.

How did I get here? All I know is that I heard a laugh. Following it, I saw a table laid out with food, with three chairs stationed at it. Two were occupied, so I took the empty one next to a man with grayed hair. I somehow knew I was welcome here.

"How do you do, little key-bearer?" A man said to me. He was large and boisterous, and I could sense he was a little off his rocker. I nodded my head, to signify I was doing alright. "Ah, I forgot, you're as mute as an Argonian."

"Argonians aren't mute, Sheogorath." The gray-haired man commented.

"They are when they're dead! Ha!" He laughed a little, and I moved my chair a few inches away from him. "Anyways, I brought you here from your little ship to have a little fun with someone I know. You would remember him, but due to, uh, a third party, your memory of him was erased."

I was about to take out my pad and pen to ask who, but he waved his hand. "Off you go!" My vision turned black, although I was still conscious. When my eyesight returned, I was sitting down on a bench outside of a large, stone building. A tree was in front of me, fenced off. It was mid-afternoon, and I saw an odd man sitting on the bench across from me.

His leather armor was normal enough, maybe for this world, but I saw two wings protrude from his back, and his head had a beak instead of a mouth and nose. He was covered in short, white feathers, and a mace hung from his waist. I might've ignored him, I need to find a way back to the ship, but he spotted me.

"No, it can't be…" he said. He walked over, looking at me intently. "You're that lovely lass from the party!" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around me. "I thought you didn't live in Whiterun, girl!"

I pushed him away from me, and brought out my pad. {I don't remember going to any parties lately.} I told him.

"Huh? But we were there just last week…" He said, trailing off. He laughed. "How about I buy you a drink, huh? Maybe it'll jog your memory." I thought about his offer. If what the was saying was true, maybe this is the person Sheogorath mentioned. I stood up and nodded. "Excellent!"

He led me to a tavern, known as the Bannered Mare. "Trust me, after a nice mug of mead, you'll remember me. After all, not many can forget the mighty Owain!" He exclaimed. He bought me a mug of ale, and I tentatively took a sip. It was warm and bubbly, but it also burned at my throat. I decided not to drink much more of it.

{So, when did you meet me?} I asked him while we sat.

"From the party at that big castle. The details are kinda fuzzy… but it was thrown by Nanoman!"

{Who?} I asked.

"Only the big creator of our worlds. He's chronicling our adventures for others to read." Owain said. "But enough about him. We danced together, laughed, had fun… in more than one way…"

{More than one way?} I asked him. He shook his head and blushed. {Wait, you don't mean…}

"We went under the covers? Yeah. You were great, by the way- you disappeared on me after that, I never got to partake in your beauty again afterwards…" Wait, what? I did THAT with a half-bird man?

I was scribbling on my pad when it happened. Sheogorath popped into existence next to us. "So, how's everything going? Need some cheese?"

"Why, no thank you, but…" Owain cought himself. "Sheogorath? Aren't you supposed to be trapped? How' you get out?"

"The plot demanded it." He looked around thoughtfully. "I'd get a kiss if I were you, my bird friend."

"Why?" Before anything else could be said, a man wearing a black suit and sunglasses walked in.

~Perspective change- Nanoman~

I followed Agent J into the Bannered Mare. "Alright, so I need everyone to look here for a moment…" I heard him say as I put on a pair of sunglasses. A flash of light occurred, wiping the memories of every person in the room. I noticed Xion in there, and I used author's black magic powers to send her back to the gummi ship.

"Thanks again, J. I needed to track down Owain after a reviewer told me he wasn't memory-wiped."

"Anytime, friend." He responded, jumping down a small hole to his own universe. I grabbed Sheogorath and pulled him outside.

"What? Who's there? Is it that Argonian Concubine?" he muttered. I grabbed him and looked him in the eyes.

"If you ever break story logic again, I'll have you killed off. Understood?" I asked. He nodded, and teleported back into the place he should be in. Storylines put back together again, I warped back to the real world.

~End of Nanospecial~

Note of Author: Well, I needed to do SOMETHING. And randomness won. Who knows- maybe I'll do another Owain x Xion thing in the future. But for now, see 'yall later. ~Nano


End file.
